Learning to Grow
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Co written by Tinuviel Undomiel: AU After being divorced for ten years the only contact Ronon and Teyla have together is through their daughter but that is about to change, Elizabeth's abusive husband has died and John tries to heal her spirit
1. Bad Marriages

Disclaimer: We own next to nothing, everybody from the show isn't ours

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This idea was cooked up by me when I read my favorite book _I'll Take Manhatten, _it's a fun and lighthearted fic when it comes to TeylaRonon and I think all of you will crack a smile when you see what I do to them. Needless to say I've always wanted to do a fic like this and I hope you enjoy.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: The Shwier part of the story was inspired from the book _Night Fire_ it's going to be a bit angsty for Elizabeth but in the end it shows how strong she really is.

* * *

Learning to Grow

Chapter 1: Bad Marriages

On the planet Dilitor, outside the Latorian base, was not the normal place to raise a ten year old girl but to Ashta Dex it was home. The preteen with the attitude of an 18 year old picked up a handful of reports on the table and held them out to her mother who was reading a novel Laura Cadman had loaned her, "Mom you have to finish these reports sometime."

Teyla Emmagen looked up, "I will but I've been so busy with missions."

"Then why don't you do them now?"

She made a face, "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow and you want me to do reports all night?"

"You're right, what was I thinking?" Ashta teased

"You get that from your father."

"What, wanting you to finish your reports?"

Teyla grinned, "No, the no thinking part."

"What does that say about you since you married him?"

"I was temporarily insane."

"And pregnant," her daughter added.

"That too."

A knock from the door made them both direct their attention to it, "Who could that be?" Teyla wondered aloud as she left the couch and answered the door.

The visitor was a tall, beautiful woman with dark, curly brown hair that fell past her shoulders and framed her lovely face. Deep green eyes stared back at her and turned brighter when she smiled, "Hey Teyla."

"Elizabeth?" She asked, surprised to see her long time friend standing in front of her. Quickly she slipped into a friendly embrace and the real question came, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I stay here for…ever?"

Teyla blinked, "Are you serious?'

Elizabeth's shoulders sagged in disappointment, "Is it too much trouble?"

"No, I'm just surprised," Teyla assured her and opened the door, "Come on in," she took the small bag from Elizabeth's arm and reached to grab a second one when she saw there was no other bag. Frowning, she closed the door behind her friend, "Ashta, you remember Elizabeth, right?"

"Yeah," her daughter replied, "But it's been two years."

"Wow, you've grown up so much," Elizabeth remarked.

"I got my Dad's height."

"I can see that."

"Let's take your stuff into the guest room," Teyla said.

Elizabeth gestured to the bag, "I have some money; I can pay rent…"

Teyla shook her head, "I won't hear of it, now come on." She took her hand and dragged Elizabeth to her room. As soon as she entered, Elizabeth lay down on the bed and wrapped her arms around the pillow.

Now Teyla took a good long look at her friend. She was so thin her clothes hung off of her. Her pale skin was now practically ivory white and there were dark circles under her eyes. Those wonderful green eyes were emerald pools full of sadness and pain.

"Silas is dead," Elizabeth informed her to break the silence.

"Really?" Teyla remarked.

She nodded. Silas Gordon, her husband for three years never returned from a mission and left his widow with an excellent settlement and beautiful home on Mandera and she wanted none of it. "I'm finally free," Elizabeth swallowed hard, "He's gone, but I know he's still there. Everywhere I went in that house I could feel him watching me and…and I just couldn't…stay there anymore."

"I understand," she comforted her friend but paused before asking, "What did he do to you, Elizabeth?"

Her reply was to bury her face into the pillow and clutch it tighter until her arms hurt.

Teyla sat down beside her on the bed, "I'm sorry, I can tell it was horrible for you." She said nothing. "He raped you didn't he?"

Finally a response which was a shake of her head, "He couldn't."

Teyla frowned, "Couldn't what?"

"He couldn't rape me, not that he didn't try."

"Are you saying he couldn't…?" Teyla left the sentence hanging and resorted to gestures.

Elizabeth nodded, "He was impotent."

"So you're still a virgin?"

"I don't think I can be called that."

"What do you mean?" Teyla asked.

She closed her eyes at the memories, "I'm tired, Teyla."

"Alright," she said and left the bed, "You can talk to me you know…maybe I can help."

"I don't think anyone can help me anymore," Elizabeth whispered.

She wanted to beg for her to open up and tell her what was wrong. She tried to escape from her husband once two years ago, but five minutes after Teyla had let her inside her home, Silas Gordon had showed up and 'kindly' reminded her that Elizabeth was his wife and escorted her out of the apartment.

Now she was free and Teyla could help but Elizabeth didn't want help. So instead of trying to bully her into talking, Teyla left the room, giving her friend one last glance before closing the door.

* * *

Ashta awoke from a wonderful dream about her favorite actor Lathan Simms lying on a towel on the beaches of Wroten wearing swim trunks. She grumbled and tried desperately to cling to her dream world, but the curiosity of what snatched her out of the fantasy won out.

The question was answered when she heard the deep sound of someone moaning coming from the wall to her right: Elizabeth's room.

Groggily, she crawled out of her warm nest of blankets and practically slept walk to see what was going on in her mother's friend's room.

She creaked open the door and saw Elizabeth thrashing around on her and bed and whimpering in fear. Ashta crept into the room and timidly walked up to the bed. The sheets were tangled into knots and sweat glistened across her forehead. Not sure what to do, Ashta reached out and touched her shoulder. Elizabeth screamed, "Silas no!"

That sent Ashta running from the room and bursting into her mother's, "Mom! Mom!"

Teyla opened her eyes reluctantly, "What is it?"

"Something's wrong with Elizabeth."

All traces of sleep fled her body and she practically leapt from the bed and raced to her friend's bedside, "Elizabeth!"

"Silas please stop!" she begged to her dreams, "I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt me anymore!"

"Elizabeth wake up, please," Teyla beseeched her friend still trapped in her nightmare.

"Mom?" Ashta began, a little frightened, "what happened to her?"

Tears brimmed Teyla's eyes, "I don't know," then she turned back to Elizabeth and shook her shoulders, "Elizabeth wake up."

Finally he green eyes flared open wide and she gasped as she darted around looking for her assailant.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked.

She sucked in a breath before nodding.

"Liar."

"Did I wake you two up?"

"It's no big deal," Ashta assured her.

"I'm so sorry," she sat up in bed, "I didn't mean…"

"You can't avoid it now, Elizabeth," Teyla said, "What did he do to you?"

"I won't wake you up again," She promised them, avoiding the question, "I'm very sorry."

"Elizabeth, tell me what happened."

Her face crumbled and she shook her head, "I can't…I'm sorry…I just can't." she burst into tears and buried her face into the pillow. Teyla lay down beside her and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically, "It'll be alright."

Ashta left the doorway and lay down on Elizabeth's right side. Both mother and daughter stayed to comfort Elizabeth while she sobbed until she fell asleep. They remained there all night knowing that she was in deep pain but could only balm the wound and not close it. That was up to her.

* * *

The next morning, Teyla walked bleary eyed out of Elizabeth's room and into the living room. Her daughter was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. She looked at Ashta with raised eyebrows, "Don't worry this is for me and Elizabeth," her daughter said, "Tea's already heated up on the stove."

"Thank you," she pulled a cup out of the cabinet and poured her morning drink into it, "You all set for school?"

"Yeah," Ashta said, "What are you going to do?"

"Oh the usual, start reports but don't finish them, try to keep peace with Rodney and tell Laura that she gossips too much."

"I mean what are you going to do about Elizabeth?"

Teyla sat down at the table and sighed, "I don't know. I guess all we can do is give her some time to tell us what is wrong."

"Do you have any idea what he might have done to her?" Ashta asked while taking a seat in front of her mother.

"I can imagine how horrible it was, but all I know is that he abused her in someway."

"She really got out of there in a hurry," Ashta commented as she buttered her toast, "She packed nothing more than a few toilette items and an extra change of clothes."

"I noticed," Her mother said, "She really hated him."

"We should take her shopping."

Teyla frowned, "Shopping?"

"If she's going to live with us she'll need more stuff."

"You're right," Teyla said, "and maybe it will help her feel better."

"Shopping always cheers me up," Ashta said with a grin.

The door to Elizabeth's room opened and she walked out into the living room, her eyes puffy from crying last night. "What's going on?"

"How would you like to go shopping with us this afternoon?" Teyla asked.

"That sounds great," she said and then stared at Ashta's breakfast: buttered toast and a soda, "That's what you eat?"  
"What's wrong with it?" the ten year old asked.

"Hold on," Elizabeth said and took out various kitchen items and whipped up a batch of scrambled eggs in a few minutes, "Here you go."

Ashta stared at her plate warily then hesitantly took a bite, "Wow, this is delicious!"

"I can see your mother never told you about my culinary skills."

"Only because I can't even boil water," Teyla replied with a smile.

"Got to go," Ashta said after she finished her eggs and grabbed her bag, "Bye mom," she kissed her mother before leaving the apartment.

Teyla got up from the table, "I've got to go to work, but how about we go shopping after Ashta gets out of school?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"Good."

Before she reached her bedroom door, Elizabeth called out, "Teyla," making her turn around to face her, "Thank you for letting me stay and not bullying me about Silas. I know you want to know but I just…want to forget about everything."

"I understand. I'll always be here if you want to talk to me about it."

"I know," Elizabeth said, "You're a good friend Teyla."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"I wish I could have been there more while you and Ronon were going through the divorce."

"It's alright," Teyla assured her, "It was nine years ago, I think I'm fine now."

"But even afterwards Dad wouldn't let me see you, he was afraid I'd get pregnant, married and divorced all within a year like you," Elizabeth explained, "I should have tried harder to see you."

"It doesn't matter now, I have Ashta and she's the best thing that could have ever happened to me," she smiled reassuringly, "I'm gonna get dressed and I'll see you later."

"Okay," Elizabeth said and began to clear the table. It was true that everything turned out okay, but Elizabeth still wished she could have been there.

* * *

The market on Dilitor was packed with people as they browsed around for clothes, groceries and other items that they wanted. Teyla, Elizabeth and Ashta walked into the market and threw out suggestions.

"We should look for dresses first," Teyla said.

"No shoes," Ashta recommended.

"Actually let's start with casual wear."

"No wait, there's makeup," he daughter pointed.

"Makeup?" Teyla inquired, "You're ten years old you're not allowed to wear makeup."

"It's for her."

"But you'll make it for you."

"How about I decide?" Elizabeth suggested, "You have no food in your apartment."

"Yeah, we usually order take-out," Ashta said.

"I noticed," she replied, "Where's the supermarket."

"Oh it's…" mother and daughter both turned to look at each other, "Where's the supermarket?" they asked each other at the same time.

"You don't know where the supermarket is?"

"Again, we usually order take-out," Ashta said.

After a little exploring they found the supermarket and picked a few food staples that Elizabeth recommended. Then they settled on shopping for clothes since that was something she desperately needed.

"Oh this is perfect!" Ashta cried and held up a black dress to Elizabeth.

"No, it's black."

"And black is bad because it's what…slimming?"

"No it's mourning," Elizabeth explained, "I refuse to mourn for him."

"How about this?" Teyla held up a yellow sundress and saw that it was too big for her, "You need to gain some weight."

"I know," she said while casually looking at the dresses, "How about we move on to some more casual stuff?"

"But you'll need nice stuff for dating," Ashta said.

"No I won't since I won't be dating," Elizabeth replied, "Come on, let's go over there."

They picked out several everyday outfits before going to Ashta's first suggestion; shoes. While over there, Teyla spied a beautiful antique mirror with engraved wood framing the looking glass. "Elizabeth, I just realized you don't have a mirror in your room, what about that one?"

Elizabeth looked at the full length mirror and saw the stranger looking back at her. A thin creature who was as pale as a sheet of paper and whose eyes were empty of the luster they once held. Then the mirror was no longer resting in a crowded market but in an elegant bedroom and she saw herself standing in front of it wearing a thin chemise, almost transparent. Silas stood behind her and placed with hands on her shoulders in and iron grip and swung her around, "You don't ever disobey me you whore!"

She stared into his cruel eyes and tried to swallow her panic, "Look at yourself," he spun her around so she faced the mirror again, "You're a gangly creature. You're so disgusting that you can't arouse me into taking you. How can you look at yourself in this thing?!" he shoved her up against the glass and it shattered into a thousand diamond shards. Her head and body ached and was laced with hundreds of tiny cuts. Elizabeth huddled on the ground and stared at the fragments of glass, seeing pieces of her self instead. She was shattered.

Her husband's cruel hands grabbed her hair and dragged her to her feet, "I'll show you what a disobedient wife gets!"

"No!" Elizabeth shouted, back into reality.

"Elizabeth?" Teyla asked, "Is something wrong?"

She saw herself, a broken woman who could tempt no man and still possessed a mockery of innocence. She hated herself. Elizabeth pushed people as she fled the stand and ran as fast as she could to no where; she had no idea where she was going. Teyla called after her with Ashta on her heals. Elizabeth stopped behind a small building, gasping for breath. She heaved up the contents of her stomach and knelt with her head between her knees, praying for the world to stop spinning.

"Elizabeth!" Teyla cried as they finally reached her.

"Why can't I escape him?" she sobbed, "He's everywhere. He watches me wherever I go. I want him to die. Why can't he just die?!"

"Calm down," her friend soothed and wrapped her into a hug, "Silas is dead."

"No he's not. He haunts me and I can't escape him."

"It'll be okay, we'll take you home," Teyla said and guided her towards the exit, "Let's go home."

* * *

As much as Ashta and Teyla adored Elizabeth staying with them, the main reason was that she could cook, but they had to admit that she also caused them to forget things like that it was Ronon's weekend with Ashta.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Ashta exclaimed as she rushed around the apartment.

"Well then get ready," Teyla told her daughter annoyed.

"Gee you're nice."

"You're father called; he's coming to pick you up which means I'll have to see him which means this is as nice as you're going to see me." Teyla said.

"Whoa my parents are going to be in the same room," Ashta began, "This might be the thing that makes the universe implode."

"Ok you can go to your room and pack," Teyla pointed to the door, "and don't disturb Elizabeth she's had enough excitement today."

Ashta headed to her room but turned around, "I could stay you know and help her out."

Teyla smiled and shook her head, "No I know how much you love seeing your father and she'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am," She turned Ashta around, "Now go pack."

Ten minutes later Teyla heard a knock on the door and cringed. She stood there staring at the closed door listening as her ex husband continued knocking.

"Usually that means open the door," Ashta said poking her head out of her room.

"I know so why don't _you_ open the door."

"Nope I've got _packing_ to do remember?" And then her daughter abandoned her.

Ronon's knocking became more insistent, Teyla sighed before answering the door.

She hadn't set eyes on him for a while. Ashta had gotten old enough to travel by herself to and from her apartment.

He looked great, like when she first set eyes on him nothing had changed and her heart still sped up when she saw him. She hated him for that; actually she hated him for a lot of things she just couldn't remember any of them right now.

"Hi…uh Ashta is…packing," She choked out.

"Oh good," He said.

"Yeah."

The two of them were silent for a moment avoiding each other's eyes. "Am I allowed in?" Ronon asked.

"Oh yeah," She said and walked inside apparently his invitation.

Ashta came into the living room, "Hey Dad I'll be ready in ten minutes."

He nodded and Teyla rushed to her daughter, "I'll pay you twenty dollars if you're ready in two minutes," she whispered.

"You were married to him you can talk to him," Ashta whispered back.

"Look at how good our marriage turned out," Teyla reminded her.

"Mom look at it this way, the longer you argue with me about this the longer it will take for me to pack and the longer Dad will be here."

Teyla winced and plodded back to the living room, "Ashta will be ready soon."

Ronon nodded and sat down on the couch. The seconds ticked by and Teyla thought she was losing her mind. She had to fill the silence, "Elizabeth came the other night to stay…we got caught up with that."

"When did you start taking in strays?" Ronon asked.

"Elizabeth is not a stray she is a very good friend of mine who happens to be going through a very hard time." Teyla informed him her words getting icier by the minute.

"What did she do break a nail?"

She was shocked, "You know what I'm not even going to argue with you…you hypocrite! How many times does your criminal of a friend John stay at your apartment?!"

"That's different you don't see him disrupting my life."

"Oh yes you're right you just let all your little girlfriends do all the disrupting."

Ronon grinned, "Trust me they're welcome to disrupt."

"Well they better not be there when _my_ daughter arrives."

"She's my daughter too."

"Well I'm glad you realized that, perhaps now you can stop subjecting her to tramps!" Teyla yelled at him.

"My Mom and Dad ladies and gentlemen," Ashta said interrupting everything. She looked at them disapprovingly, "Be nice you two."

"We are being as civil as we can with one another," Teyla told her daughter pointedly turning her back to Ronon.

"I know so please stop fighting," Ashta begged and hugged her mother, "I chopped it down to four minutes could I get ten dollars."

Teyla shoved her towards the door, "No, now I'll see you in a few days after my mission."

"Ok I'll see you then," Ashta said and followed her father out the door.

Teyla collapsed on the couch breathing a sigh of relief, "That was Ronon wasn't it?" Elizabeth asked stepping out of her room. Teyla nodded, "It's been ten years right?"

"Yes."

"How are you doing?"

"It's been ten years remember?" Teyla said, "I'm over him by now." Elizabeth looked at her skeptically, Teyla sight, "I hadn't actually seen him since Ashta's birthday which was seven months ago. We got into a huge argument while cleaning up after which I told him that I hated him for a thousand different reasons."

"And?"

"Let me put it this way, when I first saw him here I couldn't remember any of them. Now I remember every single one and have added a few more to the list."

* * *

"He's just this jerk," Ashta said as she followed her father to his apartment on the base, "I've told him twenty times to leave me alone but he can't seem to help himself."

"When I was a kid no one ever picked on me," Ronon commented.

"That's because you were a head taller than the teacher and much larger."

"True," he replied and they both laughed a little.

When they reached his apartment they noticed that the front door was open a crack. "Dad, did you forget to lock the door?"

Ronon pulled out his pistol and pushed Ashta back, "Stay behind me."

"You mean someone broke in?"

"No I just want to play Follow the Leader," he replied wryly as he crept up to his apartment and kicked the door open to scan the apartment.

The intruder was a handsome man with dark, messy brown hair and hazel eyes that stopped women's hearts who was sitting on the sofa drinking beer, "Hey Ronon."

Ronon glared at him and holstered his gun, "Sheppard what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop by," John said and smiled at the girl behind his friend, "Hey squirt."

"Squirt!" Ashta protested, "I hate that name."

"Why do you think I use it?"

"Seriously, what are you doing breaking into my apartment?" Ronon demanded.

John finished off the rest of his beer, "I need a place to stay."

"What's wrong with your ship?"

"Well I think they'll kick me out of the hangar bay eventually."

"What about your family's home on Ranusha?" Ronon asked.

"It's too far away," John explained, "I'm here to sign up."

"Seriously?" Ashta asked, "You want to join the Latorians and give up a life smuggling, bar fights and beautiful women?"

"Well only the smuggling is going to go," John said with a grin.

"Why the sudden desire to join us?" Ronon asked, "I thought you said the Latorians already had all the help they needed since the war is almost over."

"Did you hear about the massacre on Baringea?"

"Yeah."

"I saw it," John replied, "I saw the Berakins slaughter innocent people, including women and children, because they thought one of your spies was hidden on that world. All I can say is that I can't sit back and let those villains get away with mass murder like that."

"Wow, John Sheppard is actually noble," Ashta commented teasingly.

John rolled his eyes, "Go color on the walls or something."

"And mean," she continued.

"Can I crash here for a while?" John asked Ronon.

"Sure it's not like I have much of a choice."

"Mom's got a roommate now too," Ashta said.

"Really, she's got a boyfriend?" John asked, surprised.

"No, it's not a boy. It's Elizabeth Gordon."

That shocked him even more, "Elizabeth Weir?"

"Yeah, her husband died recently."

John grinned devilishly, "Really?"

"A little eager there aren't you," Ashta commented.

"No just curious," he defended.

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes and went to her room.

"Your kid knows too much, Ronon," John told his friend.

"Don't look at me," Ronon said, "It's her mother's fault."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Confused??? Don't worry, next chapter is ALL flashbacks about the past to show you what has happened and to catch you up it will be fun and introduce everything and make it all clear. Please Review. 


	2. Revisiting the Past

Discaimer: Don't own Stargate, wish we did.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: I was soooo happy about the reviews, I'm glad that you all like this story and I know things might be a little confusing but this chapter should clear it all up. This chapter is ALL flash backs starting from eighteen years ago to a couple years before the story takes place and should help you understand where everything is going on. I based this off of how _I'll Take Manhatten _explained the story, setting the scene then explaining what happend. So I hope you all enjoy, next chapter is one of my favorites.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This chap you'll finally learn how John and Elizabeth know each other and get to see her before her marriage to Silas. I hope all of you enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 2: Revisiting the Past

_18 Years Ago_

Ranusha was a planet distant enough from the Latorian headquarters for it to be safe enough away for most of the leaders to raise there families there. The small playground outside of the school was buzzing with the children of these leaders and other prominent figures.

"My Dad is leaving on a mission tonight," Elizabeth said as she climbed onto the swing beside her friend Teyla.

"Mine is leaving tomorrow," Teyla said.

"If you want you can stay at my house tonight," her friend offered, "Raina will be there to take care of us."

"That sounds like fun."

"And we can…" Elizabeth stopped when she heard a commotion on the other side of playground. Two ten year old boys who were collecting ants for an ant farm were shouting at an older boy who had disrupted their fun. "Hey he can't do that!" She leapt from her swing and ran over to the boys.

"Elizabeth, you can't even spar with sticks how are you going to stand up to a fourteen year old boy!" Teyla called after her friend as she took off after her.

"Stop that, please!" Rodney McKay begged.

"That was a present from my uncle," Peter Grodin protested as the older boy smashed the farm into the dirt.

"Leave them alone!" Elizabeth shouted as she came to their rescue.

The boy looked up and walked over to her so she could see just how small she was compared to him, "What do you think you are doing?"

"You can't pick on someone simply because you are older," she continued, "That makes you a bully."

"A bully," the boy grinned, "Is that your best insult?"

"How about rude, conceited, cruel, disdainful bastard?"

Teyla and the other two boys gasped at her words, "Oh I can't watch," Rodney ducked behind his hands.'

Instead he smiled, "What's your name, kid?"

She frowned, "Elizabeth Weir."

"Well, Elizabeth, where did you learn those words?"

"My father is an operative and I've met some of his partners."

"And how old are you?" he asked.

"Eight."

"You got guts sticking up to someone like me," he complimented, "Are you planning on following in daddy's footsteps?"

"And if I am, are you saying I can't do it?" she inquired.

"No, I'm just saying if you attacked a Berakin with that attitude you'd win every time."

"Oh," she said and looked down at her feet, "You still shouldn't pick on us like that."

"Tell you what, squirt, since you're so damn heroic I'll leave your friends alone," he told her and turned to leave but paused, "Name's John Sheppard by the way."

"Why do I care about your name?"

"So you send the love letters to the right house," he teased before walking away. At eight years old, Elizabeth Weir swore to hate John Sheppard for all eternity.

* * *

_8 Years Later_

Tughan Emmagen and Samuel Weir took up an entire table at the mess hall, filled with papers and mission. They spoke among themselves remarking on the new recruits, "That O'Neill looks good," and, "Carter handled that one well." They barely noticed when Catherine Langford walked up to them.

"Tughan, Sam, how are you?"

They jumped as if they had been shot, once they saw it was only their friend they replied with a 'fine' and bent their heads back over their work. Catherine smiled, "And your daughters?" Again a simple fine, "They are sixteen now aren't they?"

Tughan nodded, "Teyla is turning seventeen in two months."

"And Elizabeth soon after," Sam replied.

"They're staying at your homes on Ranusha are they not?" They both nodded their heads. Catherine smiled, hiding her annoyance, how could two grown men not see what she was trying to tell them, "So you left your young sixteen year old girls at home unsupervised?"

"Elizabeth and Teyla are quite mature and Elizabeth's maid Raina is there as well," Sam assured her picking up another report.

"Still sixteen…such a wild age, full of late nights…breaking rules…boys…"

"Boys?!" Both men exclaimed at the same time.

Catherine nodded, now they get it, "Yes boys who will try anything they can to get close to innocent girls unsupervised, boys that will not consider feelings, boys that will break their tender hearts…"

"Boys?!!!" They exclaimed again.

"Yes," Catherine said before walking off, "But your girls are mature I'm sure they will be fine…alone."

"Boys!!!!"

* * *

"So your father dragged you here too?" Elizabeth Weir asked her friend, her long curly brown hair framing her lovely face. 

"Yeah, he said that I need to be supervised and then mumbled something about boys," Sixteen year old Teyla Emmagen straightened herself up and rolled her chocolate brown eyes, "So now we are both stuck working for the secretaries."

"I know can you spell boring?"

Teyla laughed, "How about unfair?"

"I have to run these by General Hammond," Elizabeth told her holding up a mountain of files.

"Good for you, I still have to finish alphabetizing these," Teyla pointed to the file cabinet behind her.

"Have fun," Elizabeth said dryly before leaving her friend alone.

Teyla sighed at the task before her and opened the bottom drawer grimacing at the mess. An hour later she was still working at the cabinet and was now muttering curses under her breath.

"You work here?" A gruff voice behind her asked.

She rolled her eyes, "No I just…" She stopped speechless. There before her was an Adonis with sparkling green eyes and a body meant for sin. He smiled at her making her hear skip a beat, "Hi…" was all she could say.

He raised an eyebrow, "You were saying?"

She blinked, "What?"

He laughed, "What's your name?"

"T…Teyla," She stammered out mentally kicking herself for acting like a dolt.

"Aren't you a little young to be working here?"

"I'm eighteen," She lied convincingly no way would she tell a guy this good looking that she was technically still a child at least in her father's sense of the word.

He nodded obviously pleased, "I'm Ronon Dex."

"You're a new operative," She said and grabbed a report, "You went to Sarla."

Ronon laughed again, "Yeah I did."

Teyla looked down at the floor, "I don't usually act this foolish."

He used his forefinger to gently raiser her head under her chin, his thumb caressed her cheek causing shivers up and down her spine, "I'll tell you what, why don't I meet you here around six and we can discuss this other side of you?"

Teyla nodded, she was barely breathing, it was a sin to be so handsome.

"I'll see you later," he smiled and left her staring after him. This time she hummed a little while she worked.

* * *

Elizabeth headed back to the office early from passing out files. Over the last couple of days Teyla had been acting strangely and Elizabeth pondered this. 

Teyla no longer complained about the job they were stuck with and in fact seemed to look forward to it in the mornings. She had also started breaking off engagements with Elizabeth and more and more she found herself wondering where her friend was.

She rounded the corner and entered the office and suddenly all her questions were answered.

Teyla was wrapped up in the arms of a younger operative laying a very hot and heavy kiss on said man. In other words her friend was making out with a strange man!

Elizabeth did the polite thing, she cleared her throat loudly and the two sinners quickly got their tongues out of each other's mouths and untangled their limbs. Ronon took one look at the woman with a very cold stare and figured that he should leave them alone. He told Teyla he'd see her later and excused himself.

"Are you insane?!" Elizabeth exclaimed once he was gone.

"Quite possibly," Teyla admitted.

"He's an operative; he's way older than you and is probably interested in one thing."

"He isn't like that!" Teyla defended him, "Ronon is sweet."

For some reason Elizabeth doubted that the six foot five man that could squish her like a bug could be defined as _sweet._ "Well isn't he robbing the cradle a little?"

"Technically no," Teyla explained, "Because I told him that I was eighteen."

"TEYLA!!!"

"I know, I know, but I panicked I mean have you seen him?" She stared off, "He's the most gorgeous guy I've ever see."

"That's because you're sixteen and haven't seen that many guys."

"I'll be seventeen in a couple months." Teyla reminded her.

"You're going to be in trouble if you keep this up."

"I know," Teyla said wistfully, "But I just can't help myself."

Elizabeth was right; Teyla was heading for trouble which is why they found themselves a week after Teyla's seventeenth birthday staring at a piece of plastic on the table.

"Teyla it's the third test." Elizabeth told her.

"I know," Teyla said her chin resting in her hands a blatant gesture of defeat.

"Teyla it's the same answer."

"I know."

"Teyla you're pregnant."

"I know," she groaned, "How could this happen?"

"Well you know how better than I do," Elizabeth said. Teyla glared at her.

"My father is going to kill me."

Elizabeth sighed, "Maybe it's not so bad…everything will work itself out."

"Thanks for lying."

"No problem."

* * *

Teyla thought her father just might have a stroke when she told him about her pregnancy. Ronon had a similar reaction. But it was soon decided that the wrongs would be righted so they married. 

Seven months after the wedding Ashta Caldora Dex was born a healthy beautiful baby with a very good set of lungs in which she used frequently.

At first the coming of the baby changed little in Ronon and Teyla's marriage but eventually the difference in their characters and an infant on top of it all began to tear their fragile relationship apart. They denied that it was happening but denial could only go for so long…

One evening Ronon came back from a mission, he was heading out again tomorrow but he wanted to see his daughter.

He walked in to find the baby screaming, the apartment a mess and Teyla frantic. "She's been crying for hours I've tried everything I've fed her, changed her but nothing works."

"Is she sick?"

Teyla shook her head, "She isn't running a temperature."

He looked around the apartment, "Why didn't you clean up?"

"I told you she's been crying I've been trying to make her stop."

Ronon didn't say anything just sighed, "I have to leave again tomorrow."

"But you just got back."

"I'm sorry Teyla there's a war going on." He said sarcastically.

"Ronon I need you here I can't take care of her alone, not like this." She slowly sat down on the couch as her tears fell, "I haven't slept in a week."

"Then you should've had time to clean," Ronon remarked icily.

She glared at him angrily, "You're never here how would you know what I do or do not have time for."

"Damnit Teyla she's your daughter you should be able to take care of her."

"She's yours too you should be able to help."

"I have a job to do!"

"I know it's called being a father!"

They paused in their argument the anger crackling in the air; it seemed to do that a lot lately. Ronon looked at her he could see her exhaustion, the baby was still crying but they were too busy arguing to see about her. Something needed to change, "This isn't working."

"What isn't?" She asked softly.

"This, you, me, marriage, it isn't working." He said numbly.

Teyla stared ahead, "Are you saying that you want out?"

Ronon was silent for a moment, "Yeah I think I do."

Teyla remained silent her face showed no emotion. She didn't even look at him, "Go then I'll have your things prepared when you get back from your mission."

He stared at her willing her to turn around to acknowledge him or to at least show some for of emotion but she did neither. He finally walked out the door.

Teyla remained on the sofa staring ahead until she was sure he was gone. Then she stood up slowly and walked to the baby's room. Her daughter was still crooning; Teyla gently picked her up and laid down on her bed. "Your father's gone," She breathed in the baby's fuzzy hair, "So you can cry all you want as long as I can cry with you."

Ashta finally stopped crying to let her mother sob.

* * *

The divorce went by quickly Ronon and Teyla agreed to share custody of Ashta and soon the papers were signed and Teyla was officially a divorced mother at barely eighteen. 

She had moved back to her father's house, Elizabeth visited as often as her father would let her, but Teyla knew her living situation could only be temporary.

One evening she sat up in her bed her little daughter laying on her chest, Teyla breathed in her milky scent.

What was she going to do with her life? She couldn't stay at her father's forever and going to Ronon was not an option. What should she do? Getting a job was a must but being a single mother wouldn't look good on a résumé.

She didn't want to ask her father for help but if she did she would probably end up working for the Latorians. The thought of that wasn't a bad idea, she had always wanted to be an operative and she did have the training. But being an operative would take considerable time away from her but perhaps she could work something out with Ronon? Yes that seemed to be the best thing. Now she had a plan.

She kissed the top of Ashta's head, "Everything is going to be fine now baby, everything is going to be fine."

A week later Teyla was officially signed on as a new operative and Ashta was along for the ride. Perhaps her daughter was the reason she was given the job so quickly, Samantha Carter was the one interviewed her and she couldn't get enough of little Ashta.

It was either that or the fact that they needed new operatives that could fight; Teyla sincerely hoped it was the second one.

She was supposed to shadow Laura Cadman and Marcus Lorne, two other operatives that were partners. Teyla had been told that there were probably in Rodney McKay's lab, apparently they spent a lot of time there.

"Okay so I heard that Emily Dresher is sleeping with Grayson Baker." A woman with reddish hair Teyla guess was Laura told three other men.

"But she's engaged to Ryan Wylie!" The man with dark brown hair almost black said.

"I know!" The woman exclaimed.

"Why do all three of you have to come and throw a gossip party in _my_ lab," The annoyed one said glaring at all three of them.

"Oh you know you love it Rodney," Laura said grinning.

"Oh I love having my workspace taken up with all you…"

"I believe we have a visitor," The third man said with a heavy accent.

The remaining three turned around and finally caught sight of Teyla with her baby in a carrier. "Hi," She said nervously, "I'm Teyla Emmagen…they said I would find Laura Cadman and Marcus Lorne here."

"Oh yeah, you're the new recruit," The woman said, "I'm Laura and this is my partner Marcus," She pointed at the scientists, "This is Rodney," And this she patted the last guy on his arm lovingly, "And this is Carson Beckett."

"You're from Ranusha aren't you?" Rodney asked.

"I was born on Athos actually but yes I grew up on Ranusha."  
"You're Tughan's daughter, the one that just got divor…ow!" Rodney exclaimed as Laura elbowed him.

"Now is not the time to start loving gossip," She hissed.

"It's alright," Teyla assured them, "I know it's everywhere."

"So it's true that you got pregnant, married and divorced all in a year?!" Rodney asked he saw the crushed look on her face, "Yeah I'll go back to hating gossip now."

"You have a baby?!" Laura exclaimed as she finally caught sight of the carrier, "Can I see?!" She rushed over and pulled the baby out of the carrier, she then proceeded to make little cutesy noises.

Marcus looked at the scene, "Why is it that women go all loopy when they see a baby?"

"I have no idea," Carson admitted.

"What's her name?" Laura asked in between making cooing numbers.

"Ashta," Teyla told her.

"Oh that's so pretty."

"Thank you."

"Why don't we stop going gaga over the baby now?" Lorne said, "I guess you're supposed to come with us on a few missions so you can learn the ropes. Can you fight well?"

"Define well."

"Could you take me down?"

"Easily," was all she said.

He grinned, "You'll fit in just fine.

* * *

_5Years Later_

Life as a smuggler had its ups and downs. The ups included harrowing adventure, rich treasures, and lots and lots of women.

The downs included sometimes needing a place to crash. Luckily for John he had many friends scattered throughout the galaxy he could stay with but none so often as Ronon Dex.

They had met on Maridal, John was trying to steal weapons from the Berakins and Ronon was trying to steal information. Both of them had been caught and stuck in the same cell neither wanted to be there. One fabulously dangerous escape that involved more than one shoot out and they were best friends and had been for two years now. So John felt perfectly fine begging Ronon for his sofa.

He opened the door soon after John's knock, "What are you doing here?"

"I stole the Terishan crown jewels will you hide them for me?"

"What?" Ronon asked confused.

"It's called a joke can you let me in now?"

"You can't come in," Ronon told him.

"Why not I do it all the time?" John asked then realization hit him, "Oh you have a girl in there."

"No…well yes but it's not what you think," Ronon explained, "She's five."

John was a little surprised, "Ok I didn't know you were _that_ way!"

"What?! No!" Ronon exclaimed disgusted, "She's my daughter."

"Oh so you _do_ have a girl in there," John said relieved, "I've used that excuse myself."

"Not an excuse my daughter is really here."

John scoffed at him, "Yeah right all I know is that I have to meet this girl," and he forced his way in only to find to his surprise that there really was a little girl with light brown hair and big green eyes, "You have a daughter!"

"That is what I said."

"_You_…have a daughter!"

"I've known this for some time Sheppard."

"I know it's just…I've known you for what two years now and you never told me this." John explained.

The little girl was still staring at him, "Who are you?" she asked softly.

"I…I'm a good friend of your…daddy's, is that right?" John asked turning to Ronon who just sighed.

"Ok I'm Ashta," She said turning away back to her program.

"So is there a wife you're hiding around here?" John asked looking around as it searching.

"Not anymore," Ronon admitted.

"Divorced?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," John didn't know what else to say, "So do I know her?"

Ronon shook his head, "I doubt it, her name is Teyla…"

"Emmagen?!" John asked shocked.

"Yeah how did you know that?"

John collapsed on the couch laughing, "And I thought galaxies were supposed to be big."

"Tell me how you know my ex wife." Ronon said annoyed.

"I grew up with her and her friend Elizabeth, we lost touch but I still run into them from time to time," John explained and laughed again, "I cannot believe _you_ are the womanizing operative that seduced Teyla when she was sixteen."

"She lied to me!"

"Doesn't change the fact that you got her pregnant."

Ronon rolled his eyes, "I don't want to talk about this and you have to leave."

"But I want to get to know Teyla's love child."

"Go now!"

John laughed his way out the door.

* * *

On Ranusha, Elizabeth was shopping in the local market when she got the distinct impression that she was being followed. Everywhere she went she kept seeing this guy a few feet behind her, acting like he belonged. Deciding to test this theory, she walked into a lingerie store—which she had never been inside before in her life—and pretended to browse around. Sure enough, he walked in a few minutes behind. 

"Oh that is it!" she declared and shoved him back into the street, "Who the hell are you and why are you stalking me?!"

"So you lured me into that store on purpose," he commented, "sneaky."

"Answer the question," she demanded.

"I can see you don't remember me," the man said with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll hide the pain."

"Oh very cute, who are you?!"

"John Sheppard," he stuck out a hand.

She took a step back to take a better look at him. Now she could see the familiar features she remembered. The dark brown hair, piercing eyes and arms that made a woman beg to have them wrapped around her. "Oh, you."

"Well aren't you enthusiastic," he said wryly.

"I'm sorry I don't usually jump for joy when my worst enemy comes charging back into my life," Elizabeth replied as she tried to push her way past him.

"Oh so you've been pining for me."

"More like dreaming of a thousand different ways to murder you and get away with it," She continued her way down the street and he followed, "Why are you following me?"

"Okay I confess, I'm hopelessly in love with you and I can't stop thinking about you every night."

"So you're just bored," she said, "Find a willing woman to annoy."

"Willing women are to easy," John said, "sometimes I like to convince them."

"You mean seduce."

"Well if you want to put a label on it."

"What are you doing here, besides trying to steal a young girl's innocence?" she asked.

"My father's sick."

"Oh so you are actually chivalrous, I'm surprised."

"I have my moments."

She looked him in the eye and said, "Go away."

Elizabeth made it a few feet before his next statement made her turn around, "For an innocent girl you sure hang out with some scandalous friends."

She whirled around to face him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He grinned, "I saw Teyla's daughter."

"She let you see Ashta?"

"I didn't say that," he explained, "I'm friends with Ronon."

"And I thought it was impossible for you to sink even lower in my sights," she commented and kept on walking.

"At least let me walk you home," he said.

"Not on your life!"

Instead of going away like a normal, snubbed person, John kept trailing her all the way to her home. "Why are you still following me?"

He grinned, "I like the view." She opened the front door, walked inside and slammed it in his face.

That evening, she took her favorite book and walked outside to the garden and sat down on the bench resting underneath the blossoming cherry tree. "What are you reading?"

Elizabeth was so startled she dropped her book onto the ground, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Admiring your garden."

"You broke into my house!"

"Technically I just scaled the garden wall," John defended.

"Get out of here before my father gets home," she said.

"Oh so you're afraid that you're father will see us together and force us to marry?"

"No, I'm afraid my father will see you and pound you into the dust!"

"So you care about my face," John teased, "I knew you loved me."

She sighed and sat back down on the bench, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I find it amusing."

"You find the fact I abhor you amusing?"

"No," he sat down beside her, "I find the fact that you are intensely attracted to me and pretend you aren't amusing."

"Oh now that is…that is…" She trailed off as she tried to find the right word, "I'm not attracted to you!"

He smiled, "Liar."

"You're just so full of yourself aren't you?!" she declared, "You think that every girl is begging for your kiss and wants you to hold her, well not…" Before she could finish John pulled her in for a kiss.

She should have pushed him away and told him to leave but for some strange reason she didn't want to. She'd been kissed by men before, but all of them were men her father approved and this kiss was different. Emotions she'd never felt before swirled inside of her and made her heart pound within her chest. Then he pulled her in closer so his tongue could push her lips apart and explore her sweet mouth. Her hands had a life of their own and threaded through his soft hair. She never wanted this kiss to end.

"Elizabeth what are you doing?!"

And then it did.

"Dad," she gasped and pushed John away, "You…you're home."

Samuel Weir looked at his daughter with a stone cold face, "I would like to speak with you inside…alone."

"Okay," she said and stood up, "Get out of here," she whispered fiercely to John.

"Good idea," he replied and backed away slowly while she followed her father inside. She practically walked on eggshells to her father's study and prepared for his wrath of words.

"What were you thinking?!" He shouted at her.

"I…I wasn't," she replied and stared at the carpet, "I don't know why I did that."

"You know all about that man, how could you do that?!"

"It was just one kiss," she defended weakly, "Totally innocent."

"Nothing about John Sheppard is innocent."

"Well you're right about that," Elizabeth agreed, "But I would have never let it get that far."

"You don't understand, with a man like that you don't even realize how far it has gotten until its too late," her father explained, "I don't want you to end up like your friend Teyla."

That made Elizabeth look up from the floor, "But Teyla got everything she wanted and she has a good life, she made a mistake but I don't see what's wrong being like her."  
Ever since Samuel heard that Tughan's daughter was pregnant he had been afraid his own would wind up in the same position. What she had just said brought his fear to full height. "I won't have you being seduced by some rake and get pregnant."

"I'm not…"

"You are never to see that man again."

"I understand, Dad, but if you'll just…"

"Our discussion is closed," he stated in a tone that made her shut her mouth and stare back at the carpet. Then he said the words he's never had to say to her before, "I'm very disappointed in you, Elizabeth."

The most painful six words she ever heard and she vowed silently to herself that he never would have to say hem again.

* * *

_1 Year Later_

It was a lovely spring day when Elizabeth had the idea to go to the quiet bench in the garden and read a book. When she got there she remembered why she had avoided this spot for the past year. _Get over it_, she bullied herself,_ I'm sure he doesn't even remember about that kiss_. With that in mind she succeeded in sitting down on the bench but she couldn't open her book.

The memory of that kiss was seared into her mind and she couldn't shake it out. She'd never felt that way with anyone before and she had a feeling she never would again. Once she'd walked past his father's home to see if he was there but she never saw him.

"Elizabeth."

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and saw Raina standing in front of her "What is it, Raina?"

"Your father wants to see you in his study."

She nodded and left her bench to walk to her father's study. She saw Silas Gordon leaving her father's study before she got there, "Hello, Mr. Gordon." Silas had been a frequent guest in their home for the past year, attending to the same parties as them and he often stopped by to have dinner with her and her father.

He was an older man but he'd aged well despite his grey hair. He smiled warmly at her, "Hello, Miss Weir."

"Were you just speaking with my father?"

"Yes I was, but I believe he would like to talk to you now."

"Right, thank you."

Samuel was sitting behind his desk and smiled when she walked in, "Elizabeth, I have some wonderful news."

"What is it, Dad?"

"Silas Gordon has asked for your hand."

She blinked in surprised, "What?"

"He wants you to be his wife."

"I know what it means; I just don't see how this is wonderful."

"I've already given him my consent," he beamed proudly.

His daughter looked at him with a horrified expression, "You what?!"

Samuel frowned, "I thought you would be happy."

"Happy?! Why would I be happy?!" She inquired angrily, "He's in his fifties."

"What does age have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, Dad, I just don't want to marry a man who's your age."

"He's secure," Samuel explained, "And he loves you."

"But I don't love him," Elizabeth said.

"You can…"

"I can grow to love him, right?" she finished, "That's what everyone says and how many times does that actually happen?"

"I won't more for your life," he said, standing up, "And it's not like I haven't presented other men to you."

"Yes and they were all very nice, but after a few months they all became so boring," She explained, "I want someone exciting, who makes everyday a new adventure."

"Someone like John Sheppard."

Elizabeth frowned at her father incredulously, "That's what all this is about isn't it? You are still worried that I'll throw my life away simply because I kissed him."

"I want you to have stability," he said.

"Good, then let me find it on my own."

"I don't trust you in your decisions with men," Samuel stated, "Silas will take good care of you."

"No he won't because I'm not marrying him."

"Yes you are."

"You can't force me," she declared.

"According to the law, until you are married, I have complete authority over you so yes I can."

Elizabeth saw that she was completely trapped with no other argument to help her escape. She looked at her father with disbelief and stony anger, "How could you do this to me?"

Samuel sighed, "You'll thank me someday."

"I won't ever forgive you for this!" she declared and stormed out of his study.

Her father sat back down in his chair, "I'm only looking out for you," he explained to the empty spot she had just vacated, "You'll see that I'm right."

* * *

_1 Year Later_

It was her wedding day and the sun was streaming through Elizabeth's window as she sat beside it wishing for grey clouds. She'd barely spoken to her father ever since she found out about her engagement to Silas but that hadn't changed that fact that she was going to marry him today.

A knock on her door made her look up and she forced a smile when Teyla walked in, "Hey, I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know," Teyla said and wrapped her in a hug, "Ashta is downstairs being cuddled by every woman in sight."

"I knew she'd make an adorable flower girl."

"Are you nervous?" her friend asked, "I know I was, or it could have been morning sickness I'm not sure."

Elizabeth couldn't laugh, "I'm not sure how I feel."

Teyla frowned in confusion, "You're getting married, aren't you happy?"

"No," she admitted, "I'm not happy. I don't love Silas, but my father is afraid I'll wind up pregnant out of wedlock like you."

"Thank you," Teyla said sardonically.

"I don't mean that, It's just…he caught me and John kissing."

Her friend's brows reached her hairline and her mouth fell open, "You kissed John Sheppard?!"

"I…I wasn't thinking," She explained, "I was temporarily insane…much like you were with Ronon."

"This isn't about me and Ronon."

"I know," Elizabeth sighed and smoothed out the skirt of her wedding dress, "I just wish we were sixteen again where the worst thing that could happen to us was getting that job working for the secretaries." She looked down at the ground, "Things have changed for us so much."

Teyla hugged her again sympathetically, "It doesn't matter what happens to us, we'll always be friends right?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Right."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Does this clear everything up? Next chapter we get back to the present and some intersting stuff happens between Teyla and Ronon LOL REad and REview please 


	3. Fate is a Tricky Thing

Disclaimer: We own nothing

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This chapter is my favorite because things get...interesting between Teyla and Ronon LOL, I think you guys will find it amusing

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: In this one Elizabeth meets John again but of course she still is very afraid. Just to set the record straight her father is not a bad guy, he was just trying to do the right thing but made a mistake.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fate is a Tricky Thing

Elizabeth sat outside the office waiting for permission to enter her father's office. It had been two years since she'd seen him and she had no idea how he'd react. Did he know she was a widow now? Did he know what Silas did to her?

"Mrs. Gordon, you are free to go in now," the secretary said.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied, "By the way it's Miss Weir."

Her father was sitting behind his desk working on a report when she walked in. He seemed surprised at first and then he broke into a smile, "Elizabeth, you're here."

She smiled back and ran over to hug him, "I missed you Dad."

"I heard about Silas," he whispered into her ear.

"He's dead."

He set her at arms length so he could look into her eyes, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"I'm living with Teyla."

"Living?" he asked, "You moved out of Silas's home?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, "I just couldn't stay there anymore."

"I understand," he replied, "If you need anything…"

"I know you're here," she finished, "I'll be fine, Teyla's taking care of me."

"Good," he said, "I'll try and drop by later to see how you're settled in."

"Alright," Elizabeth acknowledged, "I'll see you later Dad."

"Come by any time, sweetheart."

She gave him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving. He watched his daughter go and wondered over the change in her. She was so quiet and nervous now, not like she used to be. He knew Silas Gordon had changed her. He also knew that it was his fault for making her marry that terrible man. He remembered what she told him once, _"I'll never forgive you for this!"_

He would never forgive himself.

* * *

John followed the directions he was forced to get after he realized he was lost and finally reached his destination: General Weir's office. 

"Hi," he greeted the secretary, "I'm here to see the general."

"No I honestly thought you were here to see me."

He stared at the middle aged woman with a mole on the tip of her nose, "I'll sit and wait."

The door opened and he looked to see a beautiful woman walk out. _Well looks like being general has it's perks_, he thought and then he recognized who it was. "Elizabeth?"

She turned around and her eyes flared open when she saw him, "Mr. Sheppard."

"Come on, I thought it was John," he said with a smile.

"No, it wasn't," she replied and took a step away from him.

"Hey I'm not going to bite you, well not hard," he teased.

"I…I have to go," she said and ran around the secretary's desk to reach the door, but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hey, don't take off," he said, "Maybe we can catch up later."

"No," Elizabeth said and jerked her arm away, "Leave me alone."

He frowned at how fast she disappeared like that and wondered over the terror in her voice. "Looks like you can't get all the ladies," the secretary remarked.

"Yes and I'm sure all the men are knocking on your door," he countered which received him a glare. "I'm going in now," he informed her as he opened to door to the general's office.

"Hi, General Weir," he greeted as he walked in.

"John Sheppard," Samuel mused, "I heard about your father's death."

"Yeah, he was sick for a while so at least he finally got some peace."

"Now I'm curious, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to sign up."

Samuel smiled, "Finally giving up your hell raising days."

"Nope just switching the hell raising locations."

That made him chuckle, "I do hope you understand that this is serious though."

"Of course, sir, I just want to help."

"Excellent, we could use a man with your experience," he complimented.

"What kind of experience, sir?" John asked jokingly.

"And that inappropriate humor is still around, I see," Samuel commented, "Do you still have your ship?"

"She's the only woman who's stuck around; you think I'm giving her up?"

"Good, that is what we primarily need," he explained, "Teams of operatives, but we have a low supply of space worthy ships."

"I understand, so I'm getting a partner?" John asked, "Who?"

"Well I'll have to decide that first," he replied, "I'll get back to you as soon as I can, Sheppard, but I'm very busy now."

"No problem" John assured him, "I'll get out of your hair." He paused at the door, "By the way I just saw your daughter."

That made him look up, "You saw Elizabeth?"

"Yeah is she alright?"

"Her husband recently died."

"I heard that," John said, "I was just curious."

"Thank you," Samuel replied.

He wondered if the general was still upset about that kiss. Probably not since apparently Elizabeth really loved her husband. Surprisingly, the thought hurt a little. He hadn't forgotten that stolen kiss in the garden and had always wondered how things turned out for her in her marriage. _At least she was happy_, he thought as he walked out of the office.

* * *

When Elizabeth came home she found Teyla back from her mission. "Isn't Ashta coming back today?" Elizabeth asked. She received a grunt or a groan Elizabeth wasn't sure all she knew was that Teyla was surrounded by papers. 

Teyla was still surrounded by papers when Ashta came home, "Hey Mom!" She exclaimed running through the door. She received the same acknowledgment as Elizabeth. Only unlike Elizabeth, Ashta knew what was going on, "She's got something good from a mission and is wrapped up in it isn't she?"

"I guess," was all Elizabeth could say.

Ashta walked over to the couch and stood behind her mother, "Mom I'm home." Nothing, "Mom I'm back from Dad's I saw John." Nothing, an evil grin came over her face, "Mom I'm going to call up Lathan Simms and tell him that you agree he's not too old for me." Still nothing but Ashta was walking away laughing.

A couple hours later Ashta and Elizabeth were making dinner when Teyla stood up from the couch, "I've got it!" She exclaimed and rushed into the kitchen, "This code was the code used by three leaders of the Berakins. I think it says that the main one, Maltor, is still alive!"

The two of them blinked, "You think?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well I'm not…well I'm not very fluent in translating their code," Teyla admitted, "In my defense I never had many missions involving them and their code."

"So you don't actually know."

"Well…no." Teyla sighed, "Damnit I need someone who can translate this…someone who has experience with Maltor. Know anyone?"

"Well…"Ashta began.

"No!"

"Come on Mom he's the best."

"No!"

"You'll never do it without him…"

"But he's your father, my ex husband." Teyla explained.

"I know Mom I saw the child support checks."

Teyla thought for a moment, "Who's second best?"

"Call him Mom!"

Teyla sighed, "We don't talk about anything except you, not how the war is going, not how his latest mission went, not even if he would like something to drink, nothing!"

"Just ask him to come over, bribe him if you have to, "Ashta said, "But you know he's the best and if you're right you need the best."

Teyla sighed, "Fine I'll call him but not until after you call Lathan Simms back and tell him that he _is_ too old for you." The shocked look on Ashta's face was worth it.

* * *

Teyla battled with Ashta for an hour before she finally used the holophone, "Ronon I need your help." 

"What happened to Ashta?!"

Teyla was almost amused by his worry, "Your daughter is fine and in perfect health, very impossible but fine."

"Then leave me alone."

She was exasperated, "I was once your wife I think that deserves a favor."

"The key word is _was_."

"You got me pregnant."

"I didn't hear any complaints."

Okay now she was fed up and out of arguments time to move on to blackmail, "Ronon if you don't come over here I'll…I'll hire Laura Cadman as Ashta's nanny."

Ronon was silent, "You wouldn't."

"I'm sure it won't be too bad, I'm sure Laura won't take her to too many wild parties, they may not contain alcohol. Of course I'll have to put her on birth control early you know kids this age…"

"She's ten!"

"With both of our genes in her. You're Mr. I'm-going-to-bed-every-blonde-I-meet, and I got pregnant at sixteen; I'm just planning ahead so we don't have any surprises."

"I'll be there." And he hung up.

In record time he was banging on Teyla's apartment door. Unfortunately it was not his ex wife who opened the door but her roommate. Elizabeth's eyes grew huge when she saw him standing there.

"Hi," he said.

She swallowed hard and didn't say anything.

"Can I come in?"

With a curt nod, she opened the door and allowed him to walk inside. She backed away several feet so there was a good amount of distance between them. "Ashta said you had moved in," he commented.

Elizabeth nodded again.

"Have you lost your voice?"

She shook her head.

"Then will you say something?"

Again she shook her head and eyed her bedroom door with longing.

"Why not?" he asked as he took a step towards her.

"Stay away from me," she cried and raced to her bedroom and slammed the door just before Teyla entered the room.

"What did you do to her?" Teyla asked.

"I walked in," Ronon explained, "Now what is so damn important?"

"Look at these papers," Teyla handed them him, "It's the code of the Three Leaders."

"So?"

"I think that Maltor is still alive."

Ronon looked at her as if she was crazy, "You've been reading Laura's books again haven't you?"

She glared at him, "Just read it!"

Ronon sat on the couch and glanced at them for all of five minutes, "Congratulations you found old papers between Maltor and his men."

"You barely looked at them!"

"Teyla I would have to translate them which would take hours which I really don't want to do for something so pointless. So I'm just going to say hi to Ashta and remind her that she should stay away from Laura and her parties."

"She's watching her favorite program so unless you happen to know Lathan Simms, she isn't coming out." Teyla informed him.

"Fine then," He got up to leave.

"You have to do this!" She pleaded.

"Show me where it's written."

Teyla glared at him then grinned evilly, "Okay then." She walked over to the holophone, "Laura hi, I'm calling about you being hired as Ashta's…"

Ronon knocked the holophone out of her hand. She pushed him and he twisted her arm. Teyla kicked him in his leg and broke free for a second, he grabbed her leg causing her to fall on the couch unfortunately he fell with her pinning her down.

They were breathing hard her face was flushed and the anger they felt for each other showed regrettably so did the lust. She stared into his eyes unable to break away from the gaze, her blood started racing in her veins, and she never thought she would be this close to him or that he would still have this affect on her. Apparently he felt the same way, he kissed her angrily and passionately, Teyla was certain she would have bruises but she didn't care. She kissed him back with just as much fervor letting their tongues dance erotically together.

The memory of the desire they felt for each other came rushing back as their need became that much greater. They didn't even bother taking off their clothes, just lowered what was necessary for him to slide into her slick passage. Then he began to thrust hard and vigorously releasing his anger and lust and she met him in every regard. Teyla slipped her hands underneath his shirt and ran her fingers over his back marveling at his muscles flex as he continued to plunge inside her. Teyla felt the fire within her blazing as her pleasure grew. Soon she reached the end and her entire body was consumed in the flames of desire, one more thrust and he met her in that moment of pure lust.

They laid there like that, him on top of her, panting from their love making. For a moment it was pure bliss then the question _what did we do_ sank in and their hateful feelings for each other came back. He spoke first, "After ten years you must be pretty desperate."

Teyla pushed him away, "After all your lusty blondes I'm surprised you sunk low enough to come back to me."

They got up from the couch and zipped everything back into place, Ronon grinned, "I have to be nice to the less fortunate."

Teyla all but tossed him out the door, "Get out!" she yelled, "And take these with you!" she threw the papers in his face and slammed the door.

Ashta came out to see what all the fuss was about, "Your father was here." Teyla said.

"No kidding…what happened?"

"We had a nice little talk."

Ashta rolled her eyes, "How was I ever born?"

Teyla looked at the couch and winced, _Like that_ she thought.

* * *

After a two hour long shower Teyla was certain that she had washed away every trace of the smell of Ronon off of her but the memory of what had just happened was a completely different story. 

With her hair still dripping wet she rushed into Elizabeth's room, "We have to talk." She said and jumped into her bed.

"Sleep…dreams…go away!" Elizabeth said groggily.

"I slept with Ronon."

"Yeah I know when you were sixteen." Elizabeth turned away from Teyla, "goodnight."

"No, I slept with him two hours ago on the couch!"

Now Elizabeth was awake, "You slept with Ronon!"

"I do believe that was what I've been trying to tell you."

"And with your daughter in the next room!"

"I know!"

"What kind of mother are you!"

Teyla groaned, "I know I'm horrible, how could this happen?"

"I do believe I've said this before but I'll say it again, you know how better than I do." Teyla glared at her, "Alright tell me everything."

"I asked him or rather forced him to come over we got into an argument and then we started fighting physically, I fell on the couch and he fell on top of me. Then there was just this moment as we stared at each other." Teyla paused and spoke again softly, "Then he kissed him, this hot, angry, passionate kiss and the next thing I knew I was putting my pants back on." She turned to Elizabeth, "Well?"

"You're defiantly in trouble."

"Well then what do I do?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Are you back together?"

"No."

"Then don't do anything, goodnight." Elizabeth pulled the covers over her head.

Teyla pulled them back, "Should I tell Ashta?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "You do that, but not unless I'm there to see it. I want to see Ashta's face when you tell her that you had sex with her dad."

* * *

Teyla was still awake at four in the morning staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what she had done. Her holophone beeped and she picked it up, "Hello." 

"I hate you."

Teyla recognized her ex husbands voice, was fate laughing at her? "For what reason?"

"You were right."

"About what?" She asked.

"The damn code, Maltor is alive and it looks like he is secretly rebuilding his army." He told her.

"You mean you actually translated the papers?"

"Well you threw them in my face." Ronon explained, "And threatened to give my daughter the nanny from hell."

"Well then at least my threats actually got through to you," She said pleased, "and what do you know I was right. We should probably present our findings to General O'Neill tomorrow, why don't I meet you outside is office around three?"

"You love this don't you? That you were right about this one thing and I didn't believe you."

"I can't complain," she admitted gleefully.

"And I suppose the whole couch fiasco wasn't anything to complain about either," She could actually hear him grinning.

"I never said any such thing."

"Why else would you be awake at four in the morning?" Ronon said delighted, "You're pining for me."

"Oh you would like to think that wouldn't you? I happen to be thinking about something completely different."

"As in?"

She was silent as she tried to think of a good excuse but she couldn't, "I don't have to tell you anything goodnight!" And she hung up only to resume staring at the ceiling thinking about what she had done on the couch with Ronon and what do you know she hated him again.

* * *

Teyla refused to speak to Ronon when they met up outside of Jack's office until they had explain about what they found. 

"I translated as little as I could and I knew that it was a message about Maltor's army that was when I asked Ronon to translate what else the message said."

"It clearly speaks about his supposed death and that while we are facing the other way he plans to rebuild his army so he can take us by surprise," Ronon finished.

Jack studied the papers in his hand for a long while and then looked up at them, "You two did this _together_?"

Ronon and Teyla glanced at each other, "Yes,"

Jack shrugged, "Well it looks like your right but I want to keep this away from the public, there's no need to start frightening civilians."

"Of course," Teyla agreed.

"Right well you two follow this up and report back all of your findings, I'd suggest that you both head over to Klidan, Maltor's old stomping grounds."

"Yes that sounds…" Teyla paused, "both of us?"

"Yes," Jack said, "You both were the ones to discover this you both should be the ones to investigate it."

"Both of us?" Ronon asked, "But we're divorced."

"I am aware of that fact," Jack told them, "But you were willing to put the past behind you to accomplish this I see no reason why you can't continue to do so."

Ronon and Teyla looked at him mystified both unsure about what would happen. "Are you sure you want us to do this…together?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah I got money riding on it," Jack said.

"What?!" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm just kidding," He assured them, "Come on you two have been divorced for ten years don't you think you could at least try and be friends."

They looked at each other hesitantly before Teyla replied, "yes we will…try."

"Good, now get out of here," Jack told them pleased and watched them plod out the door, Daniel Jackson passed them on their way out.

"So by the looks on their faces I'm assuming you're forcing them to work together."

"Yep," Jack said almost evilly.

"You're a cruel man Jack."

He nodded, "Fifty bucks says they kill each other."

"You're on."

Jack smiled, "Now I've got money riding on them.

* * *

"You two have to work together!" Ashta exclaimed, both of her parents were sitting in the kitchen looking less than amused, "How could you let this happen?" 

"It's for the Latorians what were we supposed to do say no?" Ronon asked.

"Yes!"

Ronon rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I'm being scolded by my own daughter."

"Well someone has to do it," Ashta said, "Since obviously I can't let either of you out of the house…or rather your apartments."

"Volunteer Elizabeth at least she's our age."

Teyla glared at him, "Ronon stop arguing with the ten year old."

"Don't worry Mom I find it entertaining."

Teyla gave her daughter a look then turned to Ronon, "We just have to handle this professionally and not let what happened between us affect anything."

Ronon grinned; she was asking for it, "What happened between us ten years ago or what happened between us last night?"

Teyla blushed bright red, "What happened last night?" Ashta asked.

Ronon opened his mouth, "don't you say a word!" Teyla yelled.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing," Teyla told her daughter through gritted teeth.

"Oh it was something," He smirked.

"Okay you can leave now!" Teyla told him pointing to the door. Ronon was laughing when she slammed the door close.

"What happened last night?!" Ashta asked again.

Teyla glared at her, "I'm never telling you, not for as long as I live."

Ashta rolled her eyes, "I'm going to be an orphan aren't I?"

Teyla's face softened, "Your father and I will not get killed by the Berakins, I promise."

"No I mean that by the end of this you will have killed each other."

* * *

A/N: Whoops they have to work together LOL, well how will they survive that? Stay tuned. 


End file.
